Between the Fairytales
by lydiamaartin
Summary: In between that happily-ever-after of his, Teddy Lupin spent quite a lot of time with other girls. - fiveshot - Complete!
1. Laini Parsins

**Disclaimer: I own Laini, but nobody else.**

**This was written for the Ring Around the Boy/Girlfriend challenge. My first pairing is TeddyOC (there will be five) with the prompt 'road'.

* * *

**Teddy Lupin was _not_ happy at the moment.

At any other time, on any other day, he probably could have won an award for World's Happiest Orphan. But not today. Today, he was really, truly annoyed.

The reason for his annoyance was his absolute nuisance (Aunt Ginny had used those words to describe her multitude of tantrum-throwing nieces and nephews, so Teddy thought it was appropriate to use here) of a brand-new godbrother—James Sirius Potter.

James was, as far as Teddy could tell, the very definition of an 'absolute nuisance'. He was red-faced, constantly crying and shrieking, always demanding attention, and, worst of all, he _smelled_.

And with Harry and Ginny completely focused on taking care of their new bundle of joy, Teddy was left to sit gloomily at the edge of the road and wonder when on Earth James Sirius Potter was going to _shut up_ already.

A car zoomed past him, a fancy, souped-up new model, and Teddy glared at it, grateful for something physical he could direct his annoyance to. Unfortunately, he picked the wrong car—this one had an opened door and a young girl clambering out before he could fully turn his patented six-year-old Glare of Annoyance ™ on it.

"Hello," she said cheerfully, bouncing to her feet and waving to the woman behind the wheel—her mother, Teddy presumed. "Is this the Daybell house?"

"Huh?" Teddy stood up and peered curiously at her, distracted from his irritation. She was a few years older than him, and remarkably cheerful, even for a little girl. Her sunflower blond curls reminded him rather of Victoire, or a brown-eyed version of his best friend, anyway. "Who are you?"

The girl tilted her head and examined him with her big, bright eyes, and Teddy remembered just in time to will his hair a normal, neutral brown, the way Harry had trained him to do if he ever came in contact with a muggle.

"I'm Laini Parsins," she greeted brightly, extending her hand. "Who are you?"

"Teddy Lupin," he answered, a bit hesitantly, and shook her hand. "And, no, this isn't the Daybell house. This is the Potter house."

"Oh," Laini seemed disappointed, but she perked up quickly. "Do you know where the Daybells are, then?"

"No," Teddy said, shrugging. "Sorry. I don't live here. I'm just visiting my godfather today."

"Cool!" she beamed, then frowned. "Is that a baby crying I hear?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "That's probably my godbrother. His name is James and he's an absolute noo—news—_nuisance_!" he said vehemently, blushing at his stumble over the word.

"Babies usually are," Laini said sagely, nodding her head as if she knew exactly what he was going through. "Let me guess—you're annoyed because your godparents are paying more attention to the baby?"

"No!" Teddy protested. "Well, maybe a little," he admitted at her skeptical look. "But also because he _smells_. Bad!"

Laini giggled. "All babies do. I bet you did, once."

Teddy made a face. "Well, yeah, but I bet I didn't scream as much as he does."

As if on cue, James let out another earsplitting shriek, and both Teddy and Laini winced at the volume of his wails.

"Probably not," she agreed. "I don't think anybody can scream as much as that."

"Yeah," Teddy huffed, plopping back down on his corner by the road. "He's real good at that."

"'Really good', you mean," she corrected absently.

Teddy frowned at the correction of his grammar. "Yeah, sure."

"Well," Laini said, sitting down beside him. "I think you could use some cheering up. Do you want to play a game?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "Don't you have to find the Daybells, or whatever?"

She shrugged. "It can wait. I have all day. Come on—truth or dare? Never have I ever?"

"Never have I ever? What on Earth is that?" he demanded, perplexed.

Laini giggled. "It's really fun! Come on!"

She spread her hands out, palms face down, but before she could explain the game, a car honked as it drove up next to the two kids.

"Oh, that must be the Daybells!" Laini cried, hopping to her feet. "I know that car!"

Teddy looked at the giant blue van clunking along the road towards them. "Yeah, I would know that car, too," he agreed with as much sarcasm as a six-year-old could muster. "Well, bye, then."

Laini turned back to him, a wide, toothy grin on her face. "Thanks for making this fun, Teddy!" she said.

Before he could say anything or even comprehend what she was doing, Laini reached forward, braced her hands on his arms, and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss, if you could call it that, was short, sweet, and blessedly quick. Laini pulled back, still beaming, and bounced into the car to squeal in delight at the appearance of another girl inside the van. Teddy was left standing by the road as the car drew away, having just experienced his first kiss with a girl he didn't even know.

"That was awful," he decided, speaking out loud despite the lack of any listening ear. Then, with all the dignity he had left, he stood up and walked back home to his godfather and Ginny and his (still just as annoying, from the sounds of the wails) godbrother.

"Hey, there, kiddo," Harry greeted when Teddy reentered the house. "Had a fun time sulking?"

Teddy stuck his tongue out at his godfather. "Fantastic. I even met a girl."

"Oh, really?" Harry raised an eyebrow, looking highly amused. "What was her name?"

"Laini," Teddy said, grabbing a glass of water that had been left out and gulping it down. "She was very nice."

"I'm sure," Harry said, nodding as if he knew what his godson was talking about. "What did you talk about?"

Teddy sent an annoyed glare up the stairs, where James had burst into a fresh set of sobs and Ginny was busily trying to calm him down. "How much babies _suck_!" he declared loudly and stomped off.

"Huh," Harry snorted, watching Teddy leave for the backyard. "Wonder if he'll meet another 'very nice' young girl out there."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yay for another multichapter? Haha, I hope you guys enjoyed this, even with the OC (I admit, I'm not too fond of them either, but, well, it _is_ a challenge)! Please review if you did! Coming up next is TeddyRoxanne =)**

**Please don't favorite without reviewing - it's insanely annoying.**

**Thank you!  
**


	2. Roxanne Weasley

**Disclaimer: Don't own anybody you recognize. Damelle is Audrey's maiden name.**

**Prompt: True

* * *

**Everyone knew the Potter-Weasley clan threw the best parties.

Most people didn't know, however, that the Damelle-Weasley branch of the clan threw the absolute best tea parties to go around.

"Hello, Teddy," Audrey greeted cheerfully as he entered behind the Potters. "Refreshments and Victoire are over there."

She pointed him to the backyard, where a multitude of children his age were gathered. James in tow, Teddy wandered off towards the refreshments table, searching for his best friend. He spotted Louis quickly, and James darted off towards his best friend, and Molly and Fred and Roxanne were all gathered by the pool, along with a dozen other children, but he couldn't find Victoire anywhere.

"Teddy!" squealed a familiar, feminine voice, and he found himself suddenly attacked by a flurry of undeniably Weasley red hair. "What are you doing here?"

With all the patience of an eleven-year-old, Teddy carefully peeled hyper little Roxanne Weasley off his back. "I was invited, Roxie," he answered slowly, as if she were dumb, although Roxanne was only a couple years younger than him.

"Oh," she said, tilting her head to regard him thoughtfully. "Do you wanna play with Molly and Fred and me?"

"No," he answered bluntly. "I'm looking for Victoire."

Roxanne pouted. "You're _always_ looking for Victoire!" she whined.

"She's my best friend," Teddy pointed out. "Why _wouldn't_ I be looking for her?"

"I don't like her," Roxanne said, sticking her tongue out. "She's annoying."

Teddy blinked. "That's not true." Truthfully, he rather thought Roxanne was being annoying at the moment—but then again, he thought most girls were annoying if they weren't Victoire. "She's fun."

"She never plays with us!" Roxanne huffed.

"Neither do I, and you don't think I'm annoying," Teddy said, completely matter-of-fact.

"Oh." Roxanne pondered that argument for a moment. "Well, I guess _that's_ true. But I still don't have to like her."

"She's your cousin," said Teddy, feeling compelled to defend his best friend. "But, okay, then. Can I go now?"

"But I want to play!" Roxanne huffed, stomping her foot.

Teddy eyed her curiously. Watching one of the Weasleys throw a tantrum was always entertaining. "Are you gonna start crying and screaming?" he asked in interest.

Roxanne glared at him, her dark red curls bouncing as she stomped her foot again—apparently, that was her version of a mini-tantrum. "No!" she huffed. "Why won't you play with me? I'm _bored_."

He hesitated, wondering what to say without setting off her Weasley temper when salvation came in the form of his blond best friend nearly tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"Teddy!" Victoire beamed in delight, pulling back to allow him to breathe. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you—Louis and James were driving me crazy!"

"Great to see you, too, Torie," Teddy grinned, but his grin faded when he noticed the look on Roxanne's face. "Uh, Roxie, what's wrong?"

Roxanne looked even _more_ on the verge of a tantrum. "I was talking to him!" she cried indignantly, facing Victoire with all her eight-year-old fury written on her face.

"Um," Victoire said, looking hesitantly from Roxanne to Teddy. "Okay, then. I'll just—"

"Stay," Teddy said quickly. "Please?"

Roxanne narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't want her to stay."

"Teddy, picking a fight with one of my cousins is a _really_ bad idea," Victoire whispered to him. "Especially when she's in a mood like this."

He frowned. "I don't care," he whispered back. "She was insulting you."

Victoire smiled, looking flattered at his protectiveness, but Roxanne didn't seem quite so happy.

"Fine," she ground out, glaring at the two of them. "I'll leave you two alone."

Behind her, Teddy could see Molly and Fred snickering together, and warning bells started ringing in his head.

Unfortunately, the warning came too late. Before he knew it, Roxanne had launched herself at him and planted a short, cupcake-flavored kiss right on his lips.

Victoire clapped a hand to her mouth, seeming highly amused. Teddy stumbled back as Roxanne jumped back with a cheerful smile on her face, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and feeling distinctly horrified that this little redhead girl had just randomly kissed him at a party in front of dozens of other kids.

"Bye, Teddy!" Roxanne chirped, sweet as sugar, and bounced back to Molly and Fred, both of whom had burst into laughter, probably at his expense.

"Ew," Teddy muttered belatedly. "I can't believe those three _dared_ her to do _that_! Don't _laugh_, Torie!"

Victoire smothered her giggles. "Sorry, Teddy. That was—"

"Don't say it," he warned her grumpily, "or I'm leaving."

"Okay, okay," Victoire laughed, holding up her hands in surrender. "Come on. Let's go get some lemonade."

"Please," he sighed. "It'll get rid of the taste of cupcakes. I _hate_ cupcakes."

Strangely, Victoire had a hard time swallowing her lemonade through her laughter.

* * *

**Author's Notes: In case you guys didn't realize, Roxanne was dared to annoy/kiss Teddy by Molly and Fred =D Thank you so much for reviewing, everybody, I really appreciate it! I hope you guys enjoyed this one as well! Drop me a review and tell me what you thought, please! Thank you!**


	3. Persephone Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody you recognize. Persephone Malfoy (the younger sister of Scorpius) is the creation of ToManyLetters.**

**Prompt: Essence

* * *

**Malfoy Manor was quite possibly the most extravagant house Teddy had ever seen.

Considering his grandmother had once taken him on a photo tour through several Black family mansions, that was saying something.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to babysit her, Teddy," Astoria Malfoy said, her voice ringing with the desperation typical of a parent with a young child.

Teddy grinned, all fifteen-year-old good humor and charm. "You're welcome, Aunt Astoria," he said warmly. "I'm sure she's a delight."

"I'm sure she's not," grumbled seven-year-old Scorpius as he crossed paths with the two of them of his way to the kitchen. "She is the most annoying little brat to ever set foot on this planet."

"Scorpius, be nice," admonished Astoria without any real heat. "He's a little … disappointed that she wasn't a pet dragon."

Teddy smirked. "I thought the same thing when James was born."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later, Persephone started wailing in the grand tradition of little children everywhere, and Teddy suddenly longed for the quiet days of Albus, who was undoubtedly the most peaceful baby he had ever encountered.

He also noticed that Scorpius apparently had remarkably good timing.

"Yes, but did you think he was worse than a dragon for six years?" Astoria challenged, half-smiling as she led him upstairs and to Persephone's room.

"Well, I never went that far," Teddy conceded, swinging open the door to Persephone's frighteningly pink bedroom and nearly choking at the girly, rose essence filling it. Clearly, Persephone had been having too much fun with her mother's perfume again. "Have fun at the party!"

"I'll try," Astoria laughed, ruffling his turquoise hair before grabbing her purse. "Thank you so much, Teddy. I do hope she won't be too much trouble for you."

"Don't worry," grinned Teddy, flashing a smile down at little Persephone, who had stopped her tantrum and was now regarding him curiously with big blue eyes. "I dealt with Lily Luna Potter. I'm sure Sephie and I will be just fine."

He realized he was probably tempting fate with that comment, but hanging around the Potter-Weasleys led to remarks like that, unfortunately.

"You have blue hair," Persephone stated calmly in all of her six-year-old wisdom as Astoria shut the door with one last smile at her daughter and nephew.

"Yes, I do," Teddy said in his patented baby voice, kneeling down so he was eye level with her. "And I can make it any color you like. What do you want it to be?"

Persephone stared at his neon bright hair for a moment, fascinated. "Pink!" she decided finally, giggling.

"All right, then," Teddy said cheerfully, and his hair shifted to a blinding shade of hot pink. "What do you think?"

She clapped her hands in delight. "Green! Yellow! Purple!"

He obliged her easily as she yelled out each color, turning his hair electric green, sunshine yellow, and royal purple in quick succession, followed by another string of colors that were mostly just variants on those few—his favorite was 'pink-yellow'.

"Okay, my hair is exhausted, Sephie," he said, begging out of her little experiment to see how many colors his hair could turn at the same time. "Let's play another game."

Persephone tilted her head and regarded him as thoughtfully as a six-year-old could. "Okay!" she said finally, beaming, much to his relief. "Let's play Kiss, Kiss!"

Teddy blinked at her. "What the heck is that?"

Persephone shrugged. "I don't know. Reyna told me it was a game for big girls—but I'm _big_ now and I want to play! But she said I need a boy, and Scorpius won't play with me!"

Her lips twisted in a pout, and Teddy sighed. Any game invented by Reyna Nott was _not_ a good idea, but there was no way he could deny his baby cousin, anymore than Harry could deny his daughter anything. "Do you know how to play, Sephie?"

She shook her head, blond curls bouncing. "Nope. But I think you have to do this."

Before he could react, he had his arms full of his six-year-old cousin, and her lips were on—well, thankfully, not on his lips. But she was kissing his cheek with a rather loud smack.

"Um, okay, then," Teddy said hastily, pulling her away and setting her on the ground. "I think that's enough."

Persephone pulled back. "Does that mean you're my boyfriend now?" she asked innocently.

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Well, when I saw Reyna playing it with Dillon Goyle, she told him they were boyfriend and girlfriend now," said Persephone matter-of-factly, stumbling over the big words. "So does that mean you're my boyfriend? Or does it not count since it wasn't on the lips?" To emphasize her question, she pointed to her lips.

Teddy sighed. "No, Sephie, it doesn't count and I'm not your boyfriend. And tell your Aunt Daphne she needs to have a serious talk with Reyna, okay?"

Persephone lit up with the responsibility. "Okay!" she beamed. "Can we play with my dolls now?"

"Sure thing," Teddy said fervently, much preferring tea parties to Kiss, Kiss. "Let's go play."

He passed the rest of the afternoon without once thinking about how the heck a game as stupid as Kiss, Kiss got started.

* * *

**Author's Notes: All right, guys, I got sixteen reviews for Chapter 1 and ten for Chapter 2. What's up with that? If you liked the previous chapters, I do hope you enjoyed this, and if you reviewed the previous chapters (or even if you didn't!), I do hope you'll review this. Thank you sososo much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate them!**

**If you liked it enough to favorite it, don't do so without reviewing it as well, pretty please. Thanks!**


	4. Lily Potter

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone you recognize.**

**Prompt: Wrong

* * *

**"Class, please turn your books to page nine," Teddy instructed the classroom full of sixth years, with his best Teacher's Voice and Look. He'd been practicing in the mirror for his first day on the job, and from the awed looks the students were giving him and the whispers he'd heard – _That's Harry Potter's godson!"_ – he was doing quite well.

One hand shot up at the back of the classroom.

Teddy glanced at the owner of the hand and stifled a groan. "Yes, Miss Potter?" he asked politely.

Lily flashed him an innocent smile. "We covered nonverbal spells last year, Professor."

He gritted his teeth. "Yes, I'm aware. Did you go in depth?"

A frown marred her pretty face – Lily didn't like losing. "No," she muttered, drawing out the word.

"Exactly," he said, raising an eyebrow and silently daring her to talk back, well-used to Lily's usual fighting techniques. She stayed mercifully silent. "Now, then. Can I have a volunteer to read the passage at the top?"

About a dozen girls raised their hands, practically waving them under his nose.

"Miss Finnigan?" he asked, ignoring Lily's raised eyebrow at the choice. "Go ahead."

Callie Finnigan beamed, tossing her dark brown hair and looking down at the passage. "Nonverbal spells are among the most useful branches of magic…"

Teddy tuned her out, his attention focused on Lily in the back row. She was bent over her textbook, quill in hand, clearly doodling something and not paying any attention at all.

"Miss Potter?" he said politely when Callie had finished reading. "Can I ask what in your textbook is distracting you from my lesson?"

Lily's head shot up, hazel eyes wide. "No," she answered, an obviously automatic response from what Teddy could tell.

"In that case, perhaps you'll allow me to check after class," he suggested, his eyes and hair turning dark in a warning.

Lily wilted under his practiced and perfected glare. "All right," she grumbled, dropping her quill.

"Thank you," Teddy said, turning back to the class. "Now, today, we'll be analyzing the more common uses of nonverbal magic, which you may very well use in your day to day lives when you are all fully qualified wizards and witches."

The lesson continued comfortably, with, thankfully, no more interruptions from the back corner. Lily was, in fact, unusuallly subdued ever since he called her out, and while Teddy was grateful for the peace and quiet that caused, he couldn't help but being curious. Lily was as good as his baby sister, and he was quite worried something was wrong.

"I'll see you all tomorrow," he said cheerfully at the end of class, a little surprised to find the bell ringing already. "Miss Potter, stay behind."

Obligingly, Lily lagged behind her classmates, shooing away her friends when they hovered near the door.

"She'll be fine," said Teddy dryly, closing the door in their concerned faces. "Now," he said authoritatively, turning back to Lily, his eyes stormy gray, "what is your _problem_, Lily?"

Lily looked up at him through unusually dark hazel eyes. "I don't have a problem," she mumbled.

"Yes, you do," Teddy countered firmly. "I _know _you, Lily. And I know you would talk back on such a meaningless subject if you didn't have a problem with me, personally. And, for Merlin's sake, let me see your book. I'm quite curious as to what was distracting you so much."

"I wasn't distracted," she protested but reluctantly withdrew the textbook from her bookbag and handed it to him. "_Fine_."

Teddy sighed, looking at her in concern and hoping fervently it was just hormones acting up as he opened the book to the page they'd been on.

There, written in shiny golden ink, the words _Mrs. Lily Lupin_ glared up at him.

His jaw dropped. "Lily…"

"I know, I know," Lily interrupted, rolling her eyes. "It's stupid. It's silly. It's a childhood crush. And it's _wrong_. You're too old for me. You're dating Victoire. I _know_ all that."

"Then…?" Teddy prompted, feeling rather desperate for answers. "Lily, this is—"

"I know it's wrong," said Lily, looking as fiery as her hair normally did. "But I don't care."

Teddy gaped at her a moment, not quite sure what to say, when she just reached up and yanked him down into perhaps the strangest kiss he had ever experienced.

It wasn't that Lily wasn't a _good_ kisser – in fact, he rather suspected she had a lot of practice in that area. It wasn't that she tasted bad or anything equally superficial. And it wasn't even that she was his student and this was likely illegal.

It was the fact that something about the feel of her slender, sixteen-year-old body in his hands just felt unbelievably _wrong_. It wasn't just her youth or his relationship status – this was _wrongwrongwrong_ in so many different ways, he couldn't even begin to count them.

And something just didn't feel right about touching her fire-bright waves instead of Victoire's strawberry-blond curls. _Everything_ about this didn't feel right.

Lily pulled back, her hazel eyes confused. "What was that?" she inquired, her voice unusually soft.

Teddy sighed, one hand absently combing through her strawberry hair the way he used to when she was a little girl. "Tell me something, Lily—do you honestly think you're in love with me?"

"Yes," she said firmly, digging into her shirt and pulling out a flower-shaped locket he had bought her as a birthday gift for her ninth birthday to thrust under his nose as proof. "You're my best friend. That's how the story goes, right? Best friends grow up, realize they love each other, and face all the obstacles together."

Teddy wasn't quite sure how to explain it to her. "Lily, we're not a fairytale. You're too young–"

Lily stomped her foot. "That doesn't matter! If we really love each other, age doesn't matter!"

He leaned down and dropped a kiss onto her temple, quieting her down with the action. "You're right, Lily. It doesn't matter. Because there are a whole lot of other things that matter more. And they're just as wrong. And illegal."

She glared at him. "But I love you."

"And I love you, too," he said with a gentle smile. "You'll always be my Lily-flower, all right?"

There was a moment – a heartbeat of silence – where he thought she might try to argue and persuade him to think otherwise, but then she deflated before his eyes.

"It was always Victoire," Lily said with a wistful, bitter laugh. "Always. You two were just so _right_ for each other. And I guess we're just all wrong."

"Don't do that to yourself, Lily," Teddy warned her, drawing her into a warm hug. "I love you. Do you believe me?"

"Yeah," Lily murmured into his chest. "I do."

And perhaps this kind of love was the most _right_.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate them, and I hope you guys liked this installment, too! Only one more chapter, folks! =D Rose is coming up next, and then this is over!**

**Please review if you read this, and don't favorite without reviewing – Thanks! =)**


	5. Rose Weasley

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

**Prompt: Hope

* * *

**In hindsight, she was just another pretty little redhead hopelessly in love with her uncle's turquoise-haired godson.

But he hadn't know that at the engagement party.

"So, you're marrying my cousin, huh?" Rose asked, gliding towards the refreshments table (and it always seemed to be refreshments tables for those damned Weasley girls) where he was standing. "Congratulations are in order, I think."

Teddy grinned at her, practically bouncing with nerves and excitement and the overwhelming feeling of _oh, my gosh, she said yes!_ that was filling him at the moment. "Thanks, Rosie. Appreciate it. Enjoying the party?"

"Very much so," Rose nodded, tilting her head so her dark auburn curls spilled over her shoulder. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed this as one of her more subtle flirting techniques. "Everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves as well."

"Yeah, Torie throws great parties," Teddy said fondly, looking over at the dance floor to watch his fiancée patiently attempt to teach her brother how to waltz. "Must be in the Weasley genetics, or something."

"Must be," Rose agreed, flashing him one of her trademark dazzling smiles. "Are you excited?"

"Of course," he answered immediately, not even noticing the way she stepped closer to him. "I couldn't be more excited."

"Oh, that's good," said Rose brightly. "Victoire's certainly very excited."

Teddy grinned. "Yeah. She was really excited when I proposed, too," he added absentmindedly.

Rose sighed suddenly, breaking the air of daydreams and Victoire that surrounded him. He didn't have time to react to her sudden move when she casted a Privacy Charm around them and turned to face him with an intense look in her bright blue eyes.

"How did you do it?" she demanded, hands on her hips. "How on Earth did you manage to fall in love with your best friend and _stay_ in love with her all your life? What's your secret?"

Teddy stepped back, a bit startled by her change in attitude. "Wha—huh? What do you mean?"

"I _mean_," Rose said impatiently, "how did you charm her so much that she's still in love with you, all these years later?"

A light bulb went off. "Is this about Scorpius?"

"No," she scoffed, turning away from him, but from the look in her eyes, Teddy was pretty sure he'd hit the nail on the head.

"It is, isn't it?" he pressed. "Are you still jealous over him and Dominique, Rose? Your break-up was years ago!"

"I'm not jealous," Rose insisted, looking back at him through lidded blue eyes, bright with some kind of inexplicable hope. "Well, not of Dominique, at any rate."

Teddy's eyes, now a perplexed dark gray, widened. "Rose, what are you saying?"

She raked a hand through her elegantly styled curls, frustration growing evident on her face. "I'm saying that I want to know what kind of magic you and Victoire have together. I thought I had it with Scorpius, but obviously, I was wrong."

"I love her," he said, confused. "It's as simple as that, Rosie. And I'm not sure how this conversation is helping you at all—_mmph_!"

Suddenly, too suddenly for his tastes, her lips were on his, warm and cherry-glossed and full of hope and too, too young. Her body was shaped much like Lily's, and it was all wrong for his fumbling hands, too used to Victoire's taller, slender frame. She didn't fit with him – none of them did – but that never stopped a Weasley from trying.

Rose drew back, blue eyes bright with waning hopes. "Oh," she said softly, evidently realizing something.

"What?" he asked her, more than a little annoyed. "What's with the 'oh'?"

Rose sighed. "I just realized the magic is all you and Victoire. It can't be duplicated."

"No, really?" Teddy drawled, not even trying to limit the amount of sarcasm he interjected into the words. "Look, Rose, I'm sorry you didn't find your magic fairytale or whatever it was. But kissing me never helps—ask Roxanne or Lily."

"Right," she smiled wistfully. "Because you're Victoire's. You've always been Victoire's. The rest of us were just too foolish to notice, weren't we?"

Teddy stared at her, befuddled. "Rest of us?" he demanded. "What rest of us?"

Rose laughed, a little bitterly. "You haven't noticed? Virtually every Weasley girl you can think of has been in love with you at some point or the other, Teddy. You can't tell me you haven't noticed!"

"I haven't!" he protested. "I mean, I knew about Victoire—uh, obviously—and Lily. But _all_ of you?"

She shrugged. "What can I say? You're just our type." Grinning at him, she pulled out her wand and took down the Privacy Charm. "I'll see you around, Teddy. And congratulations."

Rose wandered away, a mass of red (always red) hair and the hopes and dreams of (_apparently_) six redhead girls. Teddy watched her go, still a bit bemused, when Victoire twirled up next to him.

"Hey, there," she greeted, a smile on her lips, looking dizzy from all the circles she'd been forced to do with Louis. "Knut for your thoughts?"

Teddy tracked Rose's journey into the midst of the crowds for a moment, then shrugged, turning to smile at his beautiful (and _blonde_, thank you very much) fiancée. "Not worth it. You wanna dance?"

Victoire beamed. "I would love to."

He swept her a bow and spun her out onto the dance floor, vowing to tell all his sons to stay away from redheads.

They were really more trouble than they were worth.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Amazing how I managed to end it with TeddyVictoire when that wasn't even one of my pairings, huh? ;) Last chapter, guys! Thank you sososo much to everyone who reviewed - I really do appreciate it, and I love you all! If you liked this at all, please do review and let me know what you thought! Thank you!**

**As always, don't favorite without reviewing. Thanks!  
**


End file.
